Primo
The Primo is a four door car in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. GTA San Andreas ).]] Design In GTA San Andreas, the Primo is one of the better sedans available in the game, although its design is less unremarkable and thus appears more generic in traffic. It resembles a 1987-1990 Toyota Camry sedan to some extent. Ideas from the First Generation Proton Saga (Saloon) were also believed to have contributed to the Primo in GTA San Andreas. Performance The Primo is one of the most dependable vehicles in the game, possessing good handling as a result of its lighter weight, fair acceleration and a decent top speed. For that, it is an ideal choice for doing drive-bys against enemy gangs. While relatively acceptable under normal driving conditions, the Primo's axle width may make the car less stable in bumpy conditions. The Primo can be found mostly anywhere in the State of San Andreas. Modifications * Colors (exterior) * Vents (one variety) * Exhausts (four varieties) * Nitro (all) * Spoilers (three varieties) * Wheels (ten varieties) * Bass Boost * Hydraulics GTA IV ).]] Design In GTA IV, the Albany Primo retains its four-door sedan design, but is influenced heavily by the 1987–1993 Cadillac Allante but has a four door sedan design most likely from a 90s/80s GM A-body, like the 1989-1996 Buick Century. The top of the trunk lid seems loosely inspired by 1992-2004 Cadillac Sevilles, this also may be the source for the bulkier appearance. The car is also available in one-tone or two-tone body colors (which are probably inspired from Cadillac Sevilles, more likely the 1986-1991 models). Performance The Primo is most likely powered by a mid-range V6, which gives it a satisfying top speed of 150 km/h (93 mph). The Primo's underpinning is it's body roll and small, weak brakes. The Primo's acceleration and handling are also poor and unsporty and it suffers from a problem similar to the Emperor in which the rear swings frenziedly on sharp turns - but even worse, the car feels heavily planted on the ground, therefore, if the turning is done smoothly, the Primo will do a very wide turn, the only possible workarounds are to start drifting yards before where the desired turn is or to slow down. This car is thus very unfavorable for driving at high speeds, leading this vehicle to be better suited towards missions where a getaway vehicle is not required, friend "hangouts" and city driving. Due to its sturdy build, the Primo is able to take a few direct frontal hits without stalling or setting alight. Variants There are two different styles of Primo. There is a standard middle-of-the-road sedan, and there is also one with a special "Supercharged V8" badge on its decklid. The supercharged Primo is lowered with added ground effects and a spoiler. It always comes in maroon, and is the vehicle of choice for members of the Spanish Lords (though it can be repainted at a Pay 'n' Spray in the standard Primo colors). Despite the "Supercharged V8" badge, it has the same performance as the regular Primo, and sounds just like the regular Primo - nothing like a V8, which leads us to believe that the effects are purely cosmetic. The Supercharged V8 Primo can usually be found driven in and around Spanish Lords territory, including Cerveza Heights, South Bohan, East Holland and southern Alderney City. While not an actual variant per se, standard black Primos may also be found with the same golden trims as those on the Supercharged V8 variant, the only color scheme for standard Primos to incorporate golden trims. Trivia *In GTA IV, the "supercharged" Primo shares it's trunk spoiler with the DF8-90 V8 Turbo. *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Primo fetching $1,800. *The Primo plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Bounce FM in GTA San Andreas. ** Electro-Choc or Radio Broker in GTA IV. *"Primo" either means raw, as in materials, or cousin in Spanish * Supercharged V8 Primo's can be seen in the Drug Wars in The Ballad Of Gay Tony with special paintjobs, not seen anywhere else. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars de:Primo es:Primo fr:Primo pl:Primo sv:Primo